cookiegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Grid
Summary Cookie Grid is a team/solo game about fighting monsters and overcoming challenges in order to reach the top of the tower. To play the game you must talk to Platinum, he will give you the list of classes to choose from, each of which have their own unique cards and perks. After that you will be spawned on Floor 0, from there you proceed up the stairs and begin your journey to the top. Each floor will have many things prepared to slow you down: Monsters, Terrain, Disasters, Bosses, and maybe even enemy players. To get stronger on the grid you must collect Cards; cards are collected in many ways, such as from the Shops, or in chests on the Grid itself. Cards can be upgraded to become stronger, try to collect as many as possible in order to make your own powerful combination! Now the Grid is a long-term game, you can only take your turn once per day, this means that it will take months and maybe even a year to reach the top. Do not play if you are not willing to go through with it. History The Grid originally started as a more square-like map which extended areas on the side, and the point was to move space to space to attempt to uncover the unexplored spaces in order to find rewards and such. This became lacking in entertainment and eventually got abandoned then reworked into what it is today... A 100-floor tower that is combat-focused and much more packed with details. How to Play Once you have gotten through the starting steps, the main goal is just to reach the staircases. For the first 20 floors you will be able to simply maneuver over to the staircase as long as you can avoid being defeated by the monsters that stand in your way. The next 20 floors (21-40) act a bit differently, you must defeat all the enemies on a floor before the staircase will appear. On every 20th floor there will be a boss, bosses are stronger and smarter versions of monsters who use cards like you, so be careful. Be sure to collect and upgrade cards soon after getting started so that you're well-prepared. You can find cards in chests on the Grid or you can get them from buying Card Packs in the Cookie Shops. To upgrade cards you will need to use boosters, these can also be obtained through chests or in the Shops. Below will be additional information about cards and the different monsters. Grid Cards There are different tiers of cards. Going in order from Common to Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare, Legendary, Exotic and even Overcharged (Aka, C > U > R > L > E > O). Just because a card is a low tier doesn't mean it's bad, all cards can be upgraded to the next tier using Card Boosters. Cards are also given a Cooldown (CD) to keep you from using them over and over. When a card is used, the cooldown starts at the set number and the card cannot be used until the CD hits 0, it goes down by 1 at the end of your turn. When a card is upgraded it will get a bit stronger, and when a card is upgraded to Super Rare you may be given multiple options for the card to evolve into something different from the original, not all cards have multiple SR options though. When a card is upgraded to Exotic there will always be multiple options to choose from, but the amount depends on the card's original tier. If a card starts at C, U, R or SR then it will be given 3 options at Exotic. If a card starts at Legendary then it will only be given 2 options at Exotic. There are extremely special boosters called Overcharge Boosters, these allow you to upgrade a card from Exotic to Overcharged. When upgrading a card to Overcharged, you will get to pick from several options to upgrade a specific part of the card, like its overall DMG for example, or even reduce its cooldown. Cards are periodically released in "Generations" which each contain 3-5 card packs. Each card pack has about 4 or 5 cards in them. Here is a list of the currently existing generations/packs and links to their pages for more details: * Generation 1 (Summer, Elemental, Spectral, Lunar) * Generation 2 (Ranger, Protagonist, Time) * Generation 3 (Chaos, Yin-Yang, Music, Alchemist) * Generation 4 (Tamer, Spirit, Inventors, Galaxy) * Generation 5 (Healmancer, Spartan, Hammertime) * Coming Soon (Dark Support, Rune Master, Elementalist) Monsters Monsters are more commonly referred to as "Enemies", though players can be enemies too. Monsters each have their own stats for movement, damage, damage type, and sometimes defense or resistance. Monsters only get 1 turn per day just much like players, though they all take their turns after Cookie Games closes, so try not to leave yourself vulnerable at the end of the day. Monsters only have simple attacks and do not use cards, which means you cannot "disable" their use of cards in any way since they dont use any. Below is a list of enemies and their stats: Legend: MOV=Movement, M/RDMG=Melee/Ranged Damage, DEF/RES=Defense/Resistance * SS (Small Slime) - 2 HP, 2 MOV, 2 MDMG ** Slow and weak, perfect for target practice. * WO (Wolf) - 3 HP, 3 MOV, 2 MDMG ** Faster and healthier than slimes, but not too scary. * GB (Goblin) - 4 HP, 3 MOV, 3 RDMG ** Can attack anyone within 2 spaces of it. * HS (High Slime) - 5 HP, 3 MOV, 4 MDMG ** Much stronger than normal slimes, these guys are tough in numbers. * BR (Bear) - 6 HP, 4 MOV, 5 MDMG ** Faster and harder hitting than previous monsters, be careful. * KA (Beast Archer) - 7 HP, 3 MOV, 5 RDMG ** The archer attacks in straight lines, hitting targets up to 4 spaces away. * KS (Beast Sniper) - 5 HP, 2 MOV, 6 RDMG ** Much like the archer but with infinite range. * VE (Venus Mantrap) - 8 HP, 0 MOV, 6 RDMG ** Cant move but can still bite anyone within 4 spaces of it. * HN (???) - 8 HP, 5 MOV, 5 MDMG ** This mysterious monster can jump and hit 2 separate targets, even while moving. * GO (Golem) - 9 HP, 2 MOV, 7 MDMG, 1 DEF ** Rock solid, these guys can take a beating. They can hit all targets next to them. * GG (Giant Golem) - 10 HP, 2 MOV, 8 MDMG, 2 DEF ** Incredibly strong, but as slow as a slime. * HM (????) - 10 HP, 7 MOV, 9 MDMG ** This monster can jump and can stun targets, be careful! * MR (Masked Ranger) - 10 HP, 4 MOV, 7 RDMG ** A large threat is left alone, can shoot anyone within 4 spaces * MS (Mega Slime) - 10 HP, 5 MOV, 7 MDMG, 1 DEF, 2 RES ** This pile of goo is scary * DS (Fort-Slime) - 15 HP, 1 MOV, 3 MDMG, 3 DEF, 4 RES ** The hardest thing to kill! ( Relevant pages'' )'' Card Crafting